L'Assassinat
by Morghana
Summary: Severus Rogue a assassiné Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais pourquoi ? A quoi pensaitil en faisant cet acte ? Quels étaient ses sentiments ? Le meurtre de Dumbledore du point de vue de Severus Rogue.


_**L'Assassinat**_

Un silence de mort régnait sur les cachots froids et sinistres de Poudlard. Ils étaient déserts ou presque.

Seul dans ses appartements, Severus Rogue était installé dans un fauteuil face à sa cheminée allumée. Le reflet des flammes dansaient dans ses grands yeux noirs. Immobile depuis plus d'une heure, il regardait le feu sans le voir.

Dumbledore était sorti ce soir, pour faire Dieu sait quoi. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Et puis, en plus des professeurs, rôdaient dans les couloirs des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour veiller sur les élèves.

Tout était calme et le temps s'écoulait lentement, paisiblement. Une nuit comme les autres semblait-il. Qui aurait cru qu'un drame allait se jouer dans si peu e temps, en ce lieu? Il avait déjà débuté mais les murs épais du château étouffait les sons des combats. Rogue ne se doutait de rien ; pas encore. Après tout, comment pouvait-il savoir que plusieurs étages plus haut l'ordre, accompagné de quelques élèves, luttait contre une invasion de Mangemorts? Comment pouvait-il savoir que la Marque des Ténèbres surplombait la tour d'astronomie? Comment pouvait-il savoir que le professeur Flitwick, affolé, descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers afin de quérir de l'aide? Il ne le pouvait pas.

Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent encore.

Soudain Rogue entendit des bruits de pas précipités s'approchaient. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, tendit l'oreille. Était-ce l'inquiétude qui accélérait les battements de son coeur ?

Des coups retentirent. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau d'un pas rapide. Il ouvrit. Flitwick entra sans invitation et s'exclama, sans reprendre son souffle:

-Severus! Nous avons absolument besoin de votre aide! Il y a des Mangemorts dans le château! Cinq Mangemorts et un loup-garou ! On est en train de perdre! Vite!

Rogue resta figé un bref instant, trop surprit pour dire quoi que ce soit. Des Mangemorts à Poudlard ? Ce n'était pas prévu ! Il ne vit même pas son collègue s'évanouir. Heureusement, il se reprit rapidement ses esprits, hésita et sortit précipitamment de son bureau. De toute évidence, Flitwick n'était pas en danger et l'ordre avait besoin de lui. Tant pis pour sa couverture !

A peine était-il dans le couloir qu'il aperçut deux silhouettes qui tentaient de se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Peine perdue, il les reconnut presque aussi tôt: Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood.

«Oh, non! C'est pas le moment!»

- Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, grogna t-il, au lieu de rester ici comme des idiotes, allez dans mon bureau ! Le professeur Flitwick s'est évanoui ! Occupez-vous de lui!Je vais en haut aider les autres.

Il se dirigea en courant vers l'escalier et jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui. Les deux jeunes filles disparaissaient dans son bureau. Il poussa un soupir et continua sa course. Aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il monta les marches. A un moment, il s'arrêta à bout de souffle, se demandant où se situait la bataille. Flitwick n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Au loin des cris et des explosions se firent entendre. C'était à la tour d'astronomie. Sortant sa baguette magique, Rogue se précipita là bas. Il était presque arrivé quand il entendit crier:

-ILS ONT BLOQUE L'ESCALIER ! REDUCTO! _REDUCTO_ !

C'était la voix de Lupin. Apparemment, les Mangemorts avaient réussi à fuir quelque part et à empêcher l'Ordre de les suivre.

« Pourquoi fuient-ils ? D'après Flitwick ils avaient l'avantage. Quel intérêt de fuir? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête ? »

Plus inquiet que jamais il accéléra son allure. Enfin, il arriva sur les lieux. Il reconnut avec peine le couloir. Il était à moitié effondré. Dans un coin un énorme Mangemort blond jetait des sorts dans tous les sens. Rogue se baissa afin de les éviter et continua en direction des escaliers de la tour où se tenaient McGonnagall, Lupin, Tonks et( « Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ceux-là ?»)les deux Weasley.

Lupin se tourna vers lui.

- L'escalier est bloqué. Nous n'arrivons pas à passer et les Mangemorts sont en haut.

Rogue jeta un oeil sur le passage et reconnut le blocage: C'était comme un filtre et seulement quelqu'un qui portait la marque de Voldemort pouvait passer. Sans donner d'explication aux autres il fonça vers la barrière et la traversa comme si elle n'existait pas. Il lui sembla que quelqu'un essaya de le suivre mais il ne retourna pas. Il monta rapidement les marches, atteignit la porte et la poussa.

Il se figea sur place. Il s'attendait à une surprise mais pas de cette taille.

Les Mangemorts (Amycus et Alecto Carrow et un qu'il ne connaissait pas) entouraient un Drago Malefoy pâle et tremblant. Fenrir Greyback était écroulé contre le mur comme si on l'avait poussé. Mais le pire se trouvait juste en face de lui: Albus Dumbledore, le visage blême, était appuyé contre le mur apparemment très, très faible. Non loin de lui, il y avait deux balais. Il n'était pas venu seul mais on ne voyait personne. Il y avait également Granger et Weasley qui se promenaient dans les couloirs seuls. Donc Harry Potter était là, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

La scène fatidique était faiblement éclairé par la lugubre lumière verte de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Rogue n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Dumbledore. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi affaibli. Même lorsqu'il était venu le voir quand il avait été grièvement blessé l'année dernière, il avait été en meilleur forme.

Dumbledore le regarda à son tour. Les yeux bleu ciel dans les yeux noir ébéne.

La voix d'Amycus le ramena à la réalité.

-Nous avons un problème, Rogue. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de...

Une autre voix l'interrompit. Une voix très faible qui venait du rempart d'en face. Dumbledore!

- Severus...

Rogue, silencieux, reporta toute son attention sur lui. Il s'avança en repoussant Malefoy en peu plus brutalement qu'il l'aurait voulu, sans quitter des yeux la seule personne qui lui avait fait confiance. Il garda les yeux fixés sur ceux de Dumbledore. Mais ils n'avaient même pas besoin de légilimancie pour comprendre à quoi pensait l'autre. Tous les deux se souvenaient de cette soirée au mois de mars quand avait eu lieu l'une de leur rare dispute. La pire. Car il était question de vie et de mort et leurs choix différés.

Une légère brûlure se fit sentir sur la main droite de Rogue. Souvenir de son serment avec Narcissa.

« Seigneur, qu'ai-je fais? Que dois-je faire? »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède ? Tout aurait été si simple sans cela.

Un horrible sentiment que Rogue éprouvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance refit soudain surface sans prévenir: le dégoût de lui-même et la haine envers ce monde et ce qu'il représentait pour lui, malheur et souffrance. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie, si misérable et funeste, était faite de choix si douloureux et si complexes? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe toujours sur lui ? Cette horrible fatalité. Non, cette fois il n'obéirai qu'à lui, qu'à son désir. Peut-être ce qui l'attendait depuis si longtemps était-il meilleur. Qui sait? Il ne le fera pas ! C'était hors de question !

Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait comprit et il répéta pour l'encourager, le forcer :

-Severus... S'il vous plaît...

A sa grande horreur, Rogue vit son bras droit se lever malgré lui.

« NON! »

Il regarda Dumbledore. Le regard suppliant, Dumbledore lui adressa un imperceptible hochement de tête. Seul Rogue l'avait vu.

La baguette pointée sur Dumbledore, une instance douleur lui serrant l'âme, Rogue prononça les mots fatals. Ces deux horribles mots qui avaient le pouvoir de changer le destin de quatre personnes présentes: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et, bien inconsciemment Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Le sortilège de la mort atteint Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Était-ce un effet de son imagination ou Rogue avait-il vu Dumbledore lui sourire avant de mourir ?

Un cri de douleur et d'horreur resta coincé dans la gorge sèche de Rogue tandis que le corps de son protecteur, son mentor bascula dans le vide et disparut loin de la lumière verdâtre de la Marque.

Rogue ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il allait devenir fou de douleur et de chagrin sinon. Il devait partir.

-Vite, filons d'ici, lança t-il.

Il s'empara de Malefoy et le fit sortir de la tour. C'était fini. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. C'était irréparable, terminé. Comme le peu d'espoir qu'il restait dans son coeur, il était parti avec Dumbledore. Il était mort à l'intérieur avec Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez obligé à faire? Pourquoi ? Où est l'intérêt ? »


End file.
